A New Star in the Sky
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: SMFull Moon wo Sagashite: It's Full Moon's debut after four years of waiting for her cancer to go into remission. A blond girl who followed the idols career from the beginning gets the chance to meet her idol... and maybe sing with her...
1. Prologue

****

A New Star in the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Full Moon wo Sagashite. I wish I could draw as good as both of them though *sniffles* They are so talented.

Note: I just finished watching Full Moon wo Sagashite. I cried my eyes out through the majority of the series, it's just so incredibly sad *sniffles again* Anyway, at first I didn't really think I could write anything about this series because the ending fit so well, but well, I'm going to give it a try *grins* Please email me at pokahydee@mysticallegends.net to tell me how it is^^ I have several ideas floating around in my head and this is just one of them. It takes place during Sailor Stars in SM and four years after Mitsuki's surgery in FMwS at Full Moon's big comeback debut.

****

Warning! Spoilers ahead, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!

Thoughts are in ' '_  
_Dream Sequences are in ' ' (thoughts in dreams aren't)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc…

****

Prologue

"Let's sing a song! Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai!" Full Moon's heard was filled to the brim and spilling over during her grand comeback. It had been four years since Mitsuki had been on stage and she was bursting at the seams with the love and warmth she wanted the crowd to feel when her voice rang out about the cheers.

"Day by day! motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai!" Her golden-blond hair spilled down her back to her thighs and glinted in the bright lights that shone down on her. Many of her fans had been shocked at her return for her lack of aging. She didn't look a day older than she had at her last concert four years prior. Only a few knew the truth, that twelve-year-old Mitsuki had been turned into a sixteen-year-old by a Shinigami to reach her dreams before her fated death four years prior. She chose to perform her grand debut on the same date as her last concert she performed.

Ooshige had released to the public that she didn't look any older because of the chemotherapy. You see, Mitsuki had had a tumor in her throat and was dying from it. They had decided that it was a suitable answer, especially when they had the opinion of Mitsuki's doctor and producer, Wakouji-sensei. He had personally performed the operation on Mitsuki's throat along with a doctor from America who had developed a new method of removing the tumor, which would not damage her vocal cords. That had been the only thing Mitsuki had been unwilling to give up, her voice. Her love of singing was too great for such a tragedy to occur, and not only that, but people were touched by her singing so much that many tears were shed at her disappearance and year after she debuted.

"Repeat and repeat! This is song for you!" The last line rang out as the music drew to a close. The crowd roared as the last notes faded and then died. "Thank you all for coming to my grand return!"

"Full Moon!" A voice from off-stage called over the microphone. Full Moon turned her head and her golden locks fell across her face to see a woman about 20 years old. She had shoulder-length purple hair that swayed slightly as she stepped out onto the stage from the side. "I would like to personally congratulate you on you return! Now we can compete against each other like old times!"

"Madoka-san." Full Moon said as a smile broke out across her face. "Arigato!" Madoka walked up to Full Moon and lay a bouquet of white lilies in the blond girl's arms and gave a wink toward the side of the stage as well as a thumbs up. A moment later, and up-beat tune started to play and Madoka rose the microphone to her mouth.

"Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?" Madoka sang as she swayed slightly to the up-beat music. Full Moon smiled fully at the older girl and raised her microphone as well, turning Madoka's solo into a duet.

"This isn't in the program!" One of the technician's back-stage cried in irritation.

"Leave it to Madoka-san to steal the spotlight on Full Moon's grand return," Ooshige said dryly as she shook her head. "That girl will never change."

"The crowd seems to be enjoying it." Wakouji-sensei said with a small smile. He had been doing check-ups on Mitsuki since the surgery and there was no sign of cancer anywhere in her body. It had gone into remission, finally. He still did the check-ups even if there had been no sign of it for the past four years.

"Hold me tight! Konna omoi nara!" The two sang together, both competing for the middle of the stage. They had come to an understanding a few years before. Madoka know about the Shinigami now, though she wasn't sure if she believed the real story. Mitsuki had simplified it slightly and hadn't mentioned that the Shinigami that turned her into Full Moon was given a second chance at life. The moment Madoka heard Mitsuki sing, though, she knew that Mitsuki was really Full Moon. Even if the explanation seemed unbelievable, the simple fact was that Mitsuki was Full Moon. There was no one that could sing the way Full Moon did, so there had been no doubt about it. "I love you! Namida tomaranai!"

Madoka had been angry at first at having been made a fool of by a child. After a few weeks, though, Madoka arrived outside of Mitsuki's house to apologize for over-reacting. She had come to know Mitsuki's nature. The girl hated for anyone to suffer, even if the person who was suffering had done something unforgivable like cheating to beat her. Madoka had been that person… she had locked Full Moon in the bathroom right before an interview, slashed her costume before a performance, stolen the song she was going to sing, and even sold her to a reporter that would tarnish her name. After all of that, Mitsuki still set it upon herself to inspire Madoka to sing.

"Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara!" The two voices rang together and blended perfectly. Full Moon sang the higher octave while Madoka took the lower one. They had sung together before when Mitsuki was younger, after her throat was healed, of course. That was when Madoka had first discovered Mitsuki's secret.

"Hold me tight! Konna omoi nara! Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi!" A third voice joined into the song, this one male. Both Full Moon and Madoka turned around toward the sound to see a man standing on the top of the stairs with his hair pulled back in a short ponytail. "Shiritaku Nakatta yo!" Full Moon's eyes began to water as Takuto descended the stairs toward the two girls.

"I love you Mune ni komiageru! Fuyuzora ni sakebitai! Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo." All three finished the song in time as the music faded and died away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she hugged Takuto and Madoka in turn.

"Arigato minna! Full Moon said into the microphone as she dabbed at her eyes. "Doomo arigato minna!"

****

Usagi's throat was sore by the end of the concert but it had been worth it. Usagi had been waiting for Full Moon's return for four years now. She had heard Full Moon on her debut; she had actually been in the crowd during her first live performance four years prior. The first time she heard Full Moon sing shudders went through her body as pure emotion filled her and she fell in love with her voice. She wasn't jealous; she just admired the blond girl's talent and wished she would reach that level some day.

A man with black hair stood at her side. He didn't seem too interested in the concert; he was more interested in the odangoed blond that stood beside him. He knew she admired this particular singer a great deal, but he was tired of being groped by the surrounding girls, that did not include Usagi. Even with a disguise, they seemed to be able to recognize him.

"Seiya-kun! Can I have your autograph!" A middle school aged girl asked as a huge grin spread across her face. He sighed and took the pen to write a quick autograph.

"Ne, odango. Are you ready to go? I don't think I can hold back the crowds for long." Seiya said as he pushed his way through the girls to get back to the blond.

"Demo, I want to see Full Moon up close." Usagi whined as he took her arm and began to drag her toward the exit. He pulled his hat farther down on his head to prevent more people from spotting him. Too bad it didn't work too well. He stood over most of the people there since they were young girls. He was too tall for this type of thing.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to meet her in person." Seiya said as he turned and winked at the blond. Usagi blushed and a grin broke out across her face.

"Arigato Seiya-kun!" Usagi cried as she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. Usagi was glowing the entire trip out of the concert and then the entire time as they walked toward the bus station.

"You hungry, odango?" He asked as he glanced down at the short blond. Usagi nodded and smiled up at him.

"Arigato for going with me, Seiya-kun." Usagi said as she continued to smile. "I want to be able to sing like her some day. Isn't her voice amazing?" Seiya laughed slightly and nodded.

"Hai, she has an amazing voice." Seiya said. "Even if it was mostly girls that went to her concert, she has a voice on her." He sighed and looked away from Usagi. 'I bet if I could sing with as much emotion, we'd be able to find our princess faster…' He thought glumly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as she looked up and saw the sudden gloom that seemed to cover his face. He looked over at her, slightly startled and forced a smile.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Seiya said as he ruffled her hair.

"Oi! Don't do that, baka!" Usagi growled as she tried to fix it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mirror to fix her bangs.

****

It was the next day and school was finished. Usagi had an audition that day for a commercial that afternoon and was busy getting herself ready to go. Seiya was leaning against the wall behind her, glancing at his watch nervously every few seconds.

"If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late." He said simply as he walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm not ready yet!" Usagi squealed as she fought to get free. Seiya slung her over his shoulder and headed toward the stairs. "I still have to curl my bangs!"

"You look gorgeous! If we don't leave right now, you'll completely miss it!" He cried over her struggling yelps and whines. He walked out to the car, opened the door and plopped her in the seat.

"Demo-" Usagi started but was cut off.

"No buts, we're leaving now." Seiya said sternly as he slammed the car door and walked around to the driver's side.

Ten minutes later, Usagi was standing in the hallway nervously awaiting her turn to be interviewed with Seiya at her side. The other girls around her looked smug and jealous when they saw that Usagi had come in with one of the Three Lights. They were stuck-up toward her and none of them showed any pleasantness at all.

"Number 22." A voice called from the door and Usagi's heart skipped a beat. She was number 22, she took a small step forward and then stopped.

"Just take a deep breath, odango." Seiya said from the side. Usagi glanced over at him, closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She let it out slowly and when she opened her eyes, she walked toward the door with a huge grin on her face and a bounce in her step. 'I can do this!' She told herself as she passed through the doors.

****

::Fin::

October 16, 2003

****

New Future (Used Above)  
_Let's sing a song! Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai!:_ Let's sing a song! Tonight I want to believe there are never ending burning thoughts!

__

Day by day! motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai!: Day by day Those passionate looks and cheers shine upon my streaming sweat

****

Eternal Snow (Used Above)  
_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?:_ I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?

__

Hold me tight! Konna omoi nara!: Hold me tight! If I think like this!

__

I love you! Namida tomaranai!: I love you; my tears won't stop.

__

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara!: If there were an eternally falling snow

__

Hold me tight! Konna omoi nara! Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi!: Hold me tight! If I think like this, I didn't want to know 

__

Shiritaku Nakatta yo!: What it was like to fall in love with someone

__

I love you Mune ni komiageru! Fuyuzora ni sakebitai! Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo.: I love you; my chest fills up, I want to cry out to the winter sky, I want to see you now

Notes: Well, there's the prologue for my newest series to date *grins* I'm not sure where this is going to head (heh, I never know where a story is going to take me til I write it ^^; ). Anyway, Full Moon wo Sagashite is one of my FAVORITE series now *grins* I really suggest you either DL it/buy it/or do a lil research on it *grins* Well, please review or email me at pokahydee@mysticallegends.net Ja for now!


	2. Chapter 1 Light Show

****

A New Star in the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Full Moon wo Sagashite. I wish I could draw as good as both of them though *sniffles* They are so talented.

Note: I just finished watching Full Moon wo Sagashite. I cried my eyes out through the majority of the series, it's just so incredibly sad *sniffles again* Anyway, at first I didn't really think I could write anything about this series because the ending fit so well, but well, I'm going to give it a try *grins* Please email me at pokahydee@mysticallegends.net to tell me how it is^^ I have several ideas floating around in my head and this is just one of them. It takes place during Sailor Stars in SM and four years after Mitsuki's surgery in FMwS at Full Moon's big comeback debut.

****

Warning! Spoilers ahead, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!

Sailor Ronin Usa-chan: *glomps* You're so awesome imouto-chan! I never would have had the opportunity to see this series otherwise. Credit for this ficcy goes solely to Usa-chan *glomps again*  
Browen Stx: *grins* I'm glad to see there's more Full Moon fans out there *bounces* Yatta! I'm also glad you like the ficcy^^  
InvisibleRain: Hmm… I'm not sure if Usagi can sing, but it's AU in that respect ~.^ I have to make it interesting somehow ne? ~.^  
themoonmaiden: *nods* Yup, I love Sailor Stars^^ I don't really remember that eppie, it's been so long since I've seen some of them^^; You really should see FMwS, it's EXCELLENT. You can DL it at animesuki.com. *grins* Glad you like how I combined them^^ I try to make it as original (and believable as possible^^)  
Duos-Bunnie: Actually I think Usa-chan beat me on the first Full Moon ficcy^^ Her site is smcrossover.com, she's an EXCELLENT writer. She has two Full Moon/SM ficcies so far^^  
Michi Hatabaki: *grins* Not gonna tell you who she ends up with ~.^ Mainly cuz I dunno yet *blushes* I rarely sit down and pick a coupling when I write a ficcy, I just go with the flow^^ New Future is an awesome song^^ There were lyrics from a couple diff. songs. New Future was at the beginning, then she, Madoka, and Takuto sing Eternal Snow together (I think that one's my fav., so sad *sniffle*).

Thoughts are _italicized  
_Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc…

****

Chapter 1 - Light Show…

Usagi stood and bowed at the waist in front of the judges. She had been completely honest with every answer she had given and felt confident that she would be chosen. She had met other girls before the audition and had heard the fake answers they had given, but she didn't want to be like them. She wanted to be herself; she wanted to make it on her own and still remain herself instead of becoming fake like most of the artists these days. There were a few exceptions to this and that was why Usagi liked Full Moon and the Three Lights so much. They didn't put on a façade for their fans they were honest.

The judges were still writing on the papers on the table in front of them as she exited the room. Usagi vaguely noted the smiles on their faces as the door snapped shut behind her. Usagi leaned against the door and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Seiya stood twenty feet down the hallway waiting for her. She smiled proudly as she approached him and jumped into his arms when she reached him.

"I take it the interview went well?" He said as he laughed lightly. Usagi beamed at him and nodded.

"Hai, it was great," Usagi said as the smile remained unchanged on her face. "I think I did really good."

"That's great. We'll know in a half an hour when the rest of the interviews are finished," Seiya said as he pried the girl's arms from around his neck and began to walk down the hallway with her. "How about I treat you to some ice cream?" If possible, the grin on Usagi's face grew at the prospect of free ice cream.

"Hai, Seiya-kun!" Usagi said as she latched onto his arm. "Can I have three scoops?" Seiya chuckled.

"You can have as many as you want. You've earned it." He said as he winked at the smiling blond. Usagi blushed slightly but couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute.

****

"Nani?!" Full Moon cried as she dropped the hairbrush that he had been holding. "I'm going to sing with the Three Light?!"

"Hai, we're going to use it to promote your new single due to release." Ooshige said to the blond girl that sat across from her. "It was they who requested the joint concert. We may have you do a joint album depending on how well the concert hits off." Full Moon squealed in excitement.

"Yatta! I love the Three Lights!" She cried in excitement like some crazed fangirl.

"Mitsuki-chan, you should be used to meeting the big names by now." Ooshige said as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. Full Moon was talking a mile-a-minute about the types of songs that she wanted to sing with them, and the outfit she wanted to wear on stage at the concert.

"Oi, Mitsuki!" A male voice broke into the conversation. Full Moon turned to face a man with grayish hair tied back in a short ponytail.

"Takuto!" Full Moon squealed as she heard the voice of the man she loved. She stood up and turned in the direction of the voice, completely ready to fling herself into his arms. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. She launched herself onto him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Mitsuki," He said as he pried the girl's arms off of him. "You forgot something." He said with a frown as he held up a huge book bag. A sweatdrop appeared on Mitsuki's forehead as he dropped it to the floor and books spilled out in every direction. Mitsuki laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

"Oops…" She said and a sweatdrop appeared on the back of Takuto's head as well.

"This girl…" He mumbled to himself.

****

"Ne Seiya-kun, do you think I'll get it?" Usagi asked as they sat outside a closed door with all of the other girls that had auditioned. Seiya glanced over at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked like a little kid with that nervous expression on her face.

"Sure you will. With a kawaii face like that, they'd be crazy not to pick you." Seiya said as he bopped her on the head lightly.

"You're just saying that." Usagi whined as she stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Seiya only laughed and grabbed a streamer of hair. He pulled her into a headlock and began to rub her hair.

"Seiya-kun! Stop!" She cried as she struggled to get free. "Oi! Stop it! You're messing up my hair!" She whined. He let go and leaned back against the wall.

"You have too much energy, odango." Seiya said as he chuckled at her indignant expression. An obnoxious beeping, which sounded like Full Moon's song Smile issued from his pocket as he reached for his cell phone. '_'I see Usagi-chan changed my ring again.'_ He thought vaguely as he pressed the answer button.

"Hai?" He said into the receiver. He sighed in aggravation. "Hai, wakatta. I'll be there after they announce the results. Iie, I'll be there later," He said into the receiver pausing at different intervals. "Hai, hai I'll be there." He said in an annoyed tone into the phone, "Ja na." He said as he hung up and jammed the cell phone back into his pocket. He leaned back against the wall and frowned.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Usagi said as a disappointed smile crossed her lips. It wasn't unusual for him to be called in for a meeting or a photo shoot, but she was upset now because he would be missing the results of her audition. She had worked really hard to prepare for this and he had helped her so by him missing the results, it really hurt her.

"Don't worry, odango. I told them I would be late." He explained nonchalantly.

"Demo, they'll be upset. You can't be late for work." Usagi argued. She knew full well the amount of work was piled upon idols, it was not an easy job. That was why she had assured herself that she would do her best once she was an idol as well. He couldn't just miss whatever they were calling him in for to see her audition results.

"I made a promise to you, odango. I'm not going to run out until I see the results." Seiya said as he put a hand on Usagi's head. Usagi looked at him with a small smile. She had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Arigato, Seiya-kun. It really means a lot to have you behind me." Usagi said as she leaned over and hugged him tightly. The door that had been closed for so long squeaked open and a man stood in the doorway.

"We are ready to announce the results of the audition. Now, will all of the young ladies that auditioned as well as their agents step inside and have a seat." A young man with shoulder-length blond hair said as he pushed the door completely open.

Usagi stood and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She glanced back at Seiya, who flashed her a huge smile and stood up behind her. She walked into the room and headed to a seat at the front of the room while Seiya stood against the wall. She didn't really have an agent, but Seiya was her 'trainer' and her companion in this situation so they didn't have any arguments about it. Besides, he was a member of the Three Lights. Usagi had been oblivious to the stares she received from all of the other girls auditioning, but she was uncomfortably aware of it now.

"She'll win just because she knows people." A girl whispered.

"Just because she's with an idol, she thinks she'll be the next big hit." The girl next to her whispered back.

The nervous look on Usagi's face only grew as she sat and gulped. She took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She had to calm her nerves, surely those girls weren't right about that. That was unfair of them to say that, especially when she was in hearing distance of them. Then again, that was probably why they said it...

"Can I have everyone's attention please. I need everyone to quiet down," The same blond man that had led them into the room said above the dull murmur of anticipated whispers. "I would just like to inform you that although we were only able to select one person, this was an amazing audition. It was tough to choose just one person as the spokesperson for our product. Now, I want to introduce you to our chairman, Matsuba Kenji." As he spoke this name, he began to clap so the rest of the room joined in. An man in his mid-forties stood up and scratched his graying hair slightly.

"I must say this was an exceptionally tough choice to make but we have come to a decision," He said as he looked down at the clipboard in his hand to re-read the name. "The young lady that will be our spokesperson is Takuya Momiji." He announced. A red-head that sat at the end of Usagi's row stood up and walked to the front of the room and bowed before Matsuba.

"Doomo arigato gozaimasu," She said as she bowed to the chairman that stood before her. "You will not be disappointed, Matsuba-san. I will work very hard to sell your product."

Usagi felt her heart split in half as she heard the name that had been announced and sank deeper into her seat. The look of shock remained on her face for a full minute before she took in what he had said… she lost… After all of that work, she hadn't passed the audition; they had chosen someone else. Someone prettier than she… and probably more talented as well… She glanced up when she felt a hand on her arm into the eyes of Seiya.

"Gomen, odango," Seiya said as he helped the blond to her feet. She looked crushed; her whole face had crumbled at the announcement of the winner. And he had been so sure that Usagi would win, too. What had gone wrong? Usagi said the interview went very well, so why did they choose someone else? "Don't worry, Usagi-chan, this is only one audition. You'll get the next one, I promise. Besides, it's just for a bunch of commercials, isn't your real goal to be a singer?"

"Hai… demo…" Usagi said as she looked away.

"Let's get out of here, odango." Seiya said as he draped his arm around her shoulders and led her toward the door at the back of the room where people were already exiting through.

Usagi and Seiya walked out to the car without saying anything to each other. Usagi was disappointed that much was evident. How could she not be disappointed, though? She had prepared herself and worked so hard to nail this audition and they had chosen someone else.

"Cheer up, odango. That girl probably knew people in the business so don't let it get to you, ne?" Seiya said nonchalantly as he unlocked her door. Usagi just nodded her head and didn't say anything.

"Kuso…" Seiya mumbled as his phone rang again. He rummaged in his pocket and fished out the phone. "Hai?" He said and sighed. "Wakatta! I'm on my way right now!" He said and hung up the phone. "Gomen odango, I have to go to this meeting. I don't have time to drop you off so you'll have to tag along this time, ne?"

"Hai," Usagi said as she smiled slightly. She had only been in the studio a handful of times, but she had seen some pretty big names each time so it was always fun. She knew he was trying to cheer her up.

****

"Where is he?!" Yaten grumbled as he leaned back on the sofa. "Baka Seiya… he's always late…"

"What did he say he was doing?" Taiki asked the blonde-haired idol next to him.

"Something about an audition. I'll give you three guesses who he's with, but you'll only need one." Yaten said in an irritated tone. Taiki frowned at the realization. That was where he was all right… He still hadn't learned that the only woman they should be interested in was their princess. She was the only important person to them, and until they found her they had to stay focused on their task.

Full Moon sat across from them with Ooshige and Wakaouji on another sofa as they waited for the dark-haired leader of the Three Lights. On Full Moon's left stood Takuto leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Do you know when he'll be here?" Ooshige asked tentatively. She was a little nervous with these two because they both seemed to be fuming at the tardiness of their leader. Even Full Moon, a loyal fan of the Three Lights, felt the tension in the room and her normal smile didn't grace her lips.

"If you can't be on time, I don't believe this joint concert will be a success," Wakaouji said with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. "I thought you were pros? This isn't a job for amateurs."

The door opened and a man with black hair tied back in a long ponytail strolled in, carefree as ever. He sat down on the couch beside Yaten and put his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Did I miss much?" Seiya asked as he took the sunglasses off his face.

"Seiya-kun-" Yaten growled at the taller man.

"You know better than to show up for a meeting late." Taiki said as he looked over at the other member of the group and frowned. He had his hands crossed over his chest and was practically glaring across the table at him. A few minutes later, another man walked into the room and stood behind the Three Lights. He was their producer so he had to be there for the meeting, he had also been late.

"If the meeting had been scheduled, I would have been early." Seiya said casually.

"Enough of this, let's get down to business," Wakaouji said as he stood up. "All the proceeds from this joint concert will be split 50-50 between the two groups. If it is a hit, IE if the concert sells out, we will begin discussing plans for a joint album." He said in an authoritative tone as he handed a manila folder to the producer for the Three Lights. He skimmed through the proposal and nodded his head.

"These plans look good, but I would like to make a few alterations," He said and began to go into the details of the plan.

Full Moon yawned at the dry meeting she was being forced to sit in at. She glanced toward the window and stared out at the fluffy clouds that were floating by in the blue sky. She wanted to go out there… get out of this stuffy room…

"Full Moon!" Ooshige said, snapping the girl out of her daydreams. Full Moon jumped out of her seat and landed on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Itai… Ooshige-san!" Full Moon whined as she stood and rubbed her sore rear end. "Can't you get my attention in a less painful way?"

"You need to hear this as well, Mitsuki-chan." Ooshige said sternly. She crossed her arms over her chest and a vein throbbed in her forehead. A sweatdrop appeared on Full Moon's head and she scooted away from her mad manager.

"Hai, Ooshige-san!" Full Moon said as she turned her attention back to the meeting going on around her.

"Does it meet all our your conditions?" Wakaouji asked as he finished altering the contract that lay on the coffee table in front of him. They had been there for a half an hour already and Full Moon was growing impatient. She fidgeted in her seat and kept glancing at the clock on the side wall. Seiya had noticed this and couldn't help but compare the blond to Usagi. They both had some of the same almost childlike innocence, though Usagi seemed much more naïve. Even though Full Moon looked only 16 years old she seemed to be a lot older, though she kept some childish qualities, like her impatience. Usagi was the same way; she couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes.

Seiya let his thoughts trail to the blond girl waiting in the lobby and couldn't help be feel guilty. She would be bored out of her mind. He only wished he'd had time to drop her off, there was no sense making her wait for him while he was in a meeting. She had told him she'd take the bus, but he'd insisted that the meeting would only be about ten minutes long. Now here he was a half an hour later and no end in sight. He sighed and slumped forward in his seat.

"Yo, Seiya-kun! Hello!" Yaten's voice echoed in his ear. Seiya was immediately snapped back into reality as he looked over at the blond man beside him. He was holding a clipboard in his hand and a pen in the other, which were both extended in Seiya's direction. He took the offered clipboard and scribbled his name down nonchalantly. He tried to keep that cool exterior so maybe the others wouldn't realize he had zoned out.

Takuto stood up and headed for the door. He had heard enough of the negotiations and now that they were signing the contract, he had no reason to be there. Besides, he needed to get his medicine out of his car.

****

Usagi leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Seiya had been in that meeting for an awfully long time. Usagi had a short attention span to begin with so she felt ready to fall asleep at this point. The room was comfortably warm and the cushions were soft and squishy. The only thing that was keeping Usagi from sleep was the rumbling that kept issuing from her stomach.

"Mou… How much longer is this going to take?" Usagi whined as she put both hands over her stomach and groaned inwardly.

"Oi! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" An unfamiliar voice broke into Usagi's thoughts. She glanced toward the door Seiya had gone through for the meeting and saw a man about 22 years old with his hair pulled back in a short ponytail. He had his arms crossed over his chest and there was a guitar strapped to his back.

"Eh? Nani?" Usagi questioned as realization dawned on her. He was the guy that had sang with Full Moon at her recent concert the previous day. "You're Takuto-san ne?" Usagi asked as a smile crossed her lips. She had his solo CDs as well as when he sang with Full Moon. Recently, though, he hadn't been seen playing in concert. There was a rumor that he was ill with something, but Usagi couldn't be sure what it was. They hadn't released to the press exactly what he was suffering from, but it prevented him from singing more often than not. Usagi had been surprised to see him sing at Full Moon's concert the previous day.

"Never mind who I am, who are you?" He demanded of the blond girl as he stared down at her with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. The last thing they needed right now was some fangirl leaking the joint album of the Three Lights and Full Moon before they had a chance to work on it.

"Tsukino Usagi. I've waiting for Seiya-kun. He didn't have time to drop me off after my audition so he brought me with him." Usagi explained to the older man as the smile remained on her face.

"Audition?" He questioned as he raised and eyebrow in her direction. "So you're the reason we had to wait so long to begin the meeting."

"Demo, I told Seiya-kun to leave when he received the call," Usagi said with a slight frown. "He wouldn't listen to me, though. So you can't blame his tardiness on me. It was his decision, not mine."

"Here's some friendly advice, dumpling girl. Quit right now. It will save you a lot of pain. You're not cut out for this business." He told her genuinely. The smile faded from Usagi's face as she listened to his 'advice'.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked as her face fell. She had only met him a minute ago and he was telling her to give up on her dreams. That just wasn't right. "You don't know anything about me so how can you say that I'm not cut out for it?"

"If you choose to go after your dreams, it will only end in disappointment." Takuto said bitterly as he brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"I don't believe you," Usagi said calmly as she looked him straight in the eye. "I will regret it for the rest of my life if I give up on my dream without even trying. It's taken me a long time to find my passion and now that I know what I love to do the most, I'm going to work my hardest to become a singer. If I don't, I'll always wonder 'what if'." Takuto frowned at her and began to walk toward her.

"Whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you." Takuto said as he leaned close to her. He straightened back up and headed for the door. He was about to grasp the doorknob when a voice behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"I thought that meeting would never end," A female voice said as the door Takuto came out of opened. "Takuto, can we go get something to eat now? I'm starving."

Usagi stood up and stared at the blond woman that stood in the doorway. She had long blond hair done up in two dumpling-shaped buns with the rest of her hair falling down her back and curling elegantly at the bottoms.

"Full Moon-san!" Usagi nearly yelled as she saw the young idol framed in the doorway.

"Nande? Who are you?" Full Moon asked as she looked at the blond girl that stood across from her. She was dressed in stylish clothes with her golden blond hair done in two dumpling shaped buns. From her appearance, she was a fan of Full Moon's. "Ooshige-san, did she win a contest or something?"

"Gomen nasai!" A voice broke in as Seiya stepped out from behind Full Moon and draped his arm lazily around Usagi's shoulders. "Odango-chan's with me. I didn't have time to drop her off at her house after her audition."

"Can I have your autograph?" Usagi asked as she took a step toward the blond idol. "I love your music. You are such an inspiration. Every time I hear Eternal Snow I want to cry." A sweatdrop and a blush crept across Full Moon's face as Usagi effectively worshipped the young idol.

"Oi, odango. I think Full Moon-san is ready to leave. Let's get something to eat, ne?" Seiya said as he stood next to the odangoed girl and put his hand on her shoulder again. Full Moon had finished scribbling her name on a piece of paper that had been lying on the coffee table and handed it to Usagi.

"Since you two are going out for food, how about we join you?" Full Moon said with a smile at the shorter blond. Sure she had just met Usagi, but she seemed like a really sweet girl.

"That would be amazing." Usagi squealed in happiness. She regained her composure and reached her hand up to grab Seiya's that was still on her shoulder.

****

The four people were sitting at a table in one of the more up-class restaurants that was preferred by many of the big name idols and actors and such. Usagi and Full Moon sat talking about their favorite foods as they skimmed the menus and waited for someone to come and take their orders. On the other hand, Seiya and Takuto were just staring across the table at each other without saying and thing.

"So what's your dream, Usagi-chan?" Full Moon asked after she ordered her food. She set her menu down and looked across the table with genuine interest at her new friend.

"I want to sing," Usagi said with a soft smile. "It's my dream, to become a singer. I didn't know what I was passionate about until the first time I heard you sing. I heard your song Myself on the radio and I knew that was what I wanted to do. Your music touched my soul, especially Eternal Snow. When I listen to it, I feel that you were searching for someone very far away. Like you were trying to bring him back to you. I hope you found him." Usagi said as she took a sip from her drink.

"I found him…" Full Moon said as a sad smile crossed her lips and a single tear slid down her cheek. Usagi glanced up at the silence of her new friend and saw the water that dripped from her chin. Usagi's smile faded instantly as she realized she had said something to upset Full Moon.

"… gomen, Full Moon-san," Usagi said as a sudden realization dawned on her. Something had happened to the person she had been searching for. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories…" Full Moon shook her head and a small smile graced her lips.

"Don't be sorry," Full Moon said as she smiled at Usagi. "I'm not sorry at all. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in the world. I treasure each and every memory that we shared. Even though his body is gone, he's still with me here." She said as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Ahh!!" A shrill scream ripped through the air from across the restaurant, interrupting the two couples' dinner. All heads turned in the direction of the scream. Standing in the middle of a table was a feminine looking monster that was scantily clad.

"Nani!?" Usagi cried as she stood up and knocked her chair over backward. "Minna-san! Run!" Usagi grabbed Full Moon's hand and ran toward the nearest exit of the building. "Keep going, I'll catch up!" Usagi shouted as she headed back into the building.

"What are you doing?" Takuto demanded as he caught Usagi's hand before she could re-enter the building.

"I'm going to help the others!" Usagi shouted as she yanked her hand out of his. She ran into the restaurant but didn't notice the person that had followed her. She glanced around and saw no one as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her brooch.

"Moon Eternal Make-UP!" She shouted as she held the brooch high above her head and said her henshin phrase.

"N… nani?" Takuto stammered as the lights bathed him while Usagi's transformed. "That odango girl is Sailor Moon?"

****

::Fin::

November 4, 2003

*grins* I finally finished this chapter. I've had to break up working on it over the past week or two cuz I've had so much else going on . Anyway, I hope you liked it^^ I had a blast writing it. Anyway, email me at pokahydee@mysticallegends.net 

Inu-kun: Why would anyone want to email you!  
Poky-chan: :P You're so mean Inu-chan *cries* Why can't you be nice once in a while *sobs*  
Takuto-kun: Baka… Do you always have to make her cry? I'll never hear the end of this.. *sighs*  
Poky-chan: You like my new muses? My Inu-kun! *glomps Inuyasha* My Takuto! *glomps Takuto*  
Takuto: *sweatdrops*  
Inu-kun: *struggles*  
Poky-chan: Well, Ja for now! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2 Switch of Scenery

****

A New Star in the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Full Moon wo Sagashite. I wish I could draw as good as both of them though *sniffles* They are so talented.

Note: I just finished watching Full Moon wo Sagashite. I cried my eyes out through the majority of the series, it's just so incredibly sad *sniffles again* Anyway, at first I didn't really think I could write anything about this series because the ending fit so well, but well, I'm going to give it a try *grins* Please email me at pokahydee@mysticallegends.net to tell me how it is^^ I have several ideas floating around in my head and this is just one of them. It takes place during Sailor Stars in SM and four years after Mitsuki's surgery in FMwS at Full Moon's big comeback debut.

****

Warning! Spoilers ahead, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!

Thoughts are _italicized_  
Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc…

Chapter 2 - Switch of Scenery

"Hold it right there!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried, as she stood silhouetted in the doorway. "You have no right to interrupt someone's dinner. I am a Pretty Suited Senshi, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled as she struck a pose.

"Hmm?" A childish voice squeaked. A small woman dressed in a white outfit with her hair similar to Sailor Moon's turned around to look at the girl. "It's a blank again so I'll let you play with the Phage." The girl said with a frown. "They're not paying my for overtime so I'll be going now." A phone booth appeared around her and she closed the door. "Bai bai."

"Matte! You're supposed to finish your job first!" Sailor Moon said as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. She turned her attention back to the woman that stood before her. There was a flower on her forehead with a black crystal floating above it. Black tendrils grew from the ground and wrapped around the woman as black lightening crackled around her.

"Sailor Skinny!" The phage said as it struck a pose. The monster was sickeningly thin with long, elegant legs. She had undoubtedly once been a model. The phage rose her hands and a large fork appeared in them that she flung at Sailor Moon.

"Iie!" Sailor Moon cried as she dodged the huge fork. She stopped and took out her Eternal Tier. She was going to finish this right now. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy-" She was cut off as a small fork flew from the phage and knocked the weapon from her hand.

"You have no waist. I think you need to go on a diet." The phage said in a high-pitched, happy voice. She flung a bunch of small forks at the Senshi of the moon and pinned her to the wall. The phage rose a huge fork and prepared to bring it down on the blond senshi.

Takuto had watched the whole battle in complete shock. That girl couldn't be Sailor Moon. She was just a whiny child. That had been his impression of her from the way she had acted during dinner, anyway. _'Kuso…'_ He thought to himself as he ran toward the blond girl. He couldn't just let her die, after all.

Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut as she saw the phage raise her fork to attack. Where was Tuxedo Kamen when she needed him. She didn't see what happened after that… She heard someone cry out in pain and opened her eyes to see the man from before, Takuto. He was down on one knee with his hand over his shoulder. She could clearly see the blood that dripped down his arm and the fork seemed to have been deflected.

"Get lost monster." Takuto growled as he glared at the monster.

"Takuto-san…" Sailor Moon gasped as she stared at the man. "Run! Hayuku!" Takuto didn't turn to face her and slowly climbed to his feet. He paused when he heard a strange clicking sound.

"Penetrating the dark, we are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter." The one with long black hair said.

"Sailor Star Maker." The tallest said.

"Sailor Star Healer." The one with white hair said.

"Sailor Star Lights, Stage on!" The three said in unison.

"Skinny?" The phage said as she turned toward the newcomers. They were scantily clad in black outfits. It looked to be made of leather or some other similar material.

"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter said as she sent an attack at the phage. The other two Senshi had gone to pull the forks out of Sailor Moon's outfit.

"Arigato, Sailor Stars." Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Now, Sailor Moon." Star Fighter said with authority. Sailor Moon nodded and took out her Eternal Tier once more.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried as pink power was emitted from the wand in her hand. The warm light washed over everyone in the room as it returned the shine to the star seed. When the light died down, the model fell to her knees and the star seed disappeared into the flower on her forehead.

"Thank goodness…" Sailor Moon said as she sighed in relief. Takuto had watched the whole scene in shock. The warmth from the blond girl had gripped him and washed over him. It was a strange feeling indeed. He glanced down at his arm and saw that the wound that had been inflicted was gone.

"Ja." The Sailor Stars said as they disappeared.

"Matte!" Sailor Moon cried as she took a few steps toward where they had once been. "Can't we fight together?" She asked quietly, knowing that they were already gone. She sighed in defeat and turned toward the door. Takuto watched her from the floor without moving toward her. She slowly walked toward him and reached a hand down to help him up. "Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked as she pulled him to his feet.

"Aa, I'm fine." Takuto said as he stared at the girl. She looked completely different in that outfit. She had a bright shine; he could see it now. This girl would achieve her dreams and she would shine brighter than anyone… maybe even Mitsuki…

"I'm glad. Ja ne!" Sailor Moon called as she took off toward the door.

****

"Usagi-chan, daijoubu ka?" Seiya asked as he put his hands on her arms to check for injuries. "Baka, why did you go back in there. That was dangerous! You should leave the heroics to the Sailor Senshi." He scolded with deep worry lines by his eyes.

"Gomen, Seiya-kun. I had to try to help those people though… I couldn't let anyone get hurt." Usagi said as she blushed in shame. It was all an act of course, she was sorry she had made Seiya worry though. Full Moon seemed to have been worried as well. She straightened Usagi's dress and brushed a little bit of dirt off her face. "I'm fine, really minna." Usagi said with a smile as she managed to squirm away from Seiya and Mitsuki.

"You're a very reckless person." Takuto said with a small smile. He wasn't going to let on that he knew she was Sailor Moon just yet. He wanted to watch her for a while longer to see if she was able to achieve her dreams. He had a feeling she would make it, though.

"I'm kind of tired, Seiya-kun," Usagi said as she yawned and stretched. "Do you think you could take me home now?" Seiya smiled and took Usagi's hand.

"Hai, it's pretty late." Seiya said as he began to lead Usagi away. Usagi turned back and ran up to Full Moon.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Full Moon-san." Usagi said as she bowed and smiled. Unexpectedly, she pulled the other girl into a hug. "I hope we can become friends. Ja ne!" Usagi called over her shoulder as she ran to catch up to Seiya.

"What a strange girl…" Takuto mused to himself as a small smile played across his lips.

"I like her." Mitsuki said with a smile on her face. "I don't really have anyone that's really close to me, besides you, of course. She shines." Takuto looked at Mitsuki slightly surprised. She had seen it too… the warm glow that surrounded the happy blond girl. He smiled slightly and put his arms around Mitsuki's shoulders.

"Let's get going. It's late, Mitsuki-chan." Takuto said as they turned and headed back toward his car.

****

"Usagi-chan! Wake up, you're going to be late again!" Luna moaned as she walked across the girl's face.

"I want more cake…" Usagi mumbled as she nibbled on her pillow.

"Usagi-chan!" The cat shrieked into her ear. Usagi jumped three feet in the air when she felt sharp claws rip at her face where the cake had once been.

"Mou, Luna!" Usagi whined as she touched her face. She winced slightly at the four marks that stretched across her cheek. "Can't you be a little more gentle when you wake me up!"

"I've been gentle for the past hour! You don't seem to get it until I break out the big guns." Luna said with a frown. This was the morning ritual. Even in high school, Usagi couldn't seem to wake up in time.

"Ah! Look at the time!!" Usagi cried as she flung off the blankets and began rushing about to get ready on time. "Wake me up earlier, Luna!" Usagi whined as she hurriedly brushed her teeth.

"Usagi-chan, Seiya-kun's here to pick you up!" Ikuko called up the stairs to her daughter. She was used to the thumps and whines in the morning, but she wasn't about to try and wake Usagi up. Not after she ended up with a black eye from Usagi's trashing about. She had even tried to wake Usagi up by dumping water on her, that had ended badly too. Not only had Ikuko had bruises, she's been soaked as well.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Usagi called down as she pulled her hair up sloppily into the normal two buns on either side of her head. Usagi grabbed her brooch off her nightstand and was just fastening it to her shirt as she thumped down the stairs.

"Hurry up, odango. We're going to be late again!" Seiya cried as he grabbed her arm and neatly dragged her to the car waiting outside. Seiya closed the door and put the car into reverse.

"Gomen, Seiya-kun. My neko didn't wake me up on time again." Usagi said with a blush and a sweatdrop.

"Your neko?" Seiya questioned as he raised and eyebrow at her. Usagi's face turned red and she quickly made up a story.

"H… hai. My alarm clock is a neko, it didn't go off." Usagi lied as she rubbed the back of her head to calm her nervous appearance.

"Is that so." Seiya said as he smiled at the girl next to him. She sure was a weird girl. She had such a happy atmosphere that followed her, though. She attracted people to her even if she was a little clumsy and lazy. She was lazy when it came to school and her studies, but when she would sing there was something there. All of her laziness and clumsiness seemed to disappear. That's what came from finding your passion, he assumed. He hadn't really found his yet. He was singing to find his princess, but he didn't think that was his true passion. It was something he loved to do, but he could live without it. _My princess…_ Seiya thought to himself as he continued to drive. _That's my passion… living for her… What about odango, though?_ That thought had been plaguing him recently. What would happen to Usagi when they found their princess? He would have to leave her behind. Her shine was so bright he didn't know if he could part with her.

"Seiya-kun," Usagi started as she looked over at the dark-haired man next to her.

"Hmm?" He questioned without looking at her.

"You look so serious. What are you thinking about?" Usagi asked. He had been drifting off like that lately and she wasn't sure why. It seemed that there was something on his mind, but she wasn't sure exactly what that was.

"I'm just thinking…" Seiya said, but didn't elaborate. They rode the rest of the way to school in silence. Seiya seemed buried in his thoughts so it made the trip seem excruciatingly long for Usagi. She had never been one with much patience so it was driving her crazy.

"Ne Seiya-kun, can I come watch you record today?" Usagi asked to break the silence. Seiya snapped out of his thoughts and smiled over at the blond. He reached over and ruffled her already messy hair. "Don't Seiya!" Usagi whined as she tried to pull his hand away. She pouted to herself and released her hair from the normal odangos.

"Hai, odango." Seiya said as he turned back to the road. "Did I ever tell you I like when your hair is down?" Usagi had already been putting her hair back up into the normal smile, but a blush broke out across her face when he said that.

"Honto?" Usagi questioned with a blush on her cheeks. She let go of the hair she had been holding and looked over at him.

"Aa." He said as he reached a hand over and ran his fingers through it. He smirked slightly as he saw the blush creep across her face. _Kawaii…_ He thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot and looked for a spot to park.

****

"Do I really have to go, Takuto?" Mitsuki whined as he pulled up in front of the school building.

"Aa, I'll come by afterward to pick you up." Takuto said as he put the car into park and looked over at the blond next to him.

"But why do I have to enter a new school?" She questioned as she pouted at him. She had liked her old school just fine and now all of a sudden she was being forced to enter a new high school.

"It was Ooshige-san's idea. You'll be going to school with the Three Lights now so you can get to know them better." Takuto said calmly as he leaned over and brushed his lips lightly across hers.

"Demo, what about my friends at my old school?" She whined at him.

"Daijoubu, they're not going to forget about you." He said as he put his hand on the top of her head. "No one could forget about you. I've tried." Takuto said as he winked at her.

"That was mean Takuto-kun." Mitsuki said with a pout on her face.

"You'd better hurry, or you'll be late, Mitsuki-chan." Takuto said as he cupped her chin with his hand. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers once more in a light kiss. "I'll see you after school."

"Hai hai…" Mitsuki said as she opened the door and climbed out. "Ja ne!" She called as she turned and began to run toward the school. She wore a hat to cover her hair and a pair of glasses to try and keep people from recognizing her until she made it into the building. She noticed a few stragglers who were trying to make it to class before the bell rang and decided to pick up her pace. As she was rounding a corner she hit something that felt like a brick wall and fell to the ground. "Itai…" She whined as she sat on the ground.

"Eh? Full Moon-san?" The person she had run into said. She felt a pair of strong hands helping her to her feet and managed to squeeze her eyes open to see a familiar face.

"Seiya-san?" She questioned as she looked up at the man she'd met the previous day.

"Daijoubu, Full Moon-san?" He questioned as he looked down at her with concerned eyes. He had heard of her illness in previous years and assumed because she had been out of school for so long that she was just picking up her place before she had gotten sick. They also said that the chemotherapy had stunted her growth or something along those lines.

"Aa, gomen nasai. I didn't see you there." Mitsuki said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Eh? Full Moon-san?" Usagi questioned as he peeked out from behind Seiya. "Ne, why are you wearing those weird glasses and hat?" Usagi questioned as she pointed at the goofy hat Mitsuki wore.

"I was trying to disguise myself." She said with a slight blush.

"Either way, we'd better hurry, we're already late." Seiya said as he grabbed Usagi and Mitsuki's hands and ran the rest of the way toward the classroom.

"Tsukino-san, Seiya!" The teacher said as they entered the room. "Late again, detention for the two of you."

"Sensei-san, we were just… ummm…" Usagi started and broke off as she looked at Seiya desperate for an excuse.

"Gomen nasai, we were just showing Full Moon-san to her class room." Seiya said as he pointed at the girl behind Usagi.

"Ah? That's right, there is supposed to be a new student." The teacher said as he looked down at the clipboard in her hand. "Koriyama Mitsuki, that's you right? Please remove the hat in school, it is improper."

"Gomen nasai, sensei-san." Mitsuki said as she took the hat and glasses off. There was a collective gasp from the class as they stared at the girl before them.

"Is that really Full Moon-san?"

"Tsukino-san sure looks like her."

"Do you think she'll join chess club?"

"Quiet down class, that will be enough." The teacher's voice rang over the low din of conversation. "Since that is the case, the two of you will not be receiving detention. Thank you for your assistance."

"Doomo arigato." Usagi said as she bowed and headed for her seat. Seiya followed suit and took his seat right behind Usagi.

"Koriyama-san, please find an empty seat." The teacher instructed as he turned to the board behind him.

"Hai." Mitsuki said as she headed for the empty seat beside Usagi. At least she had someone there she knew. She wasn't too thrilled about having to change schools, though. Especially just to get to know some idols. _I am going to be working with them…_ Mitsuki thought to herself as she took out a book and turned to the page the teacher had instructed. _So it would make it easier if I knew them I suppose._

****

"I thought we were busted today." Usagi groaned as she walked out of the school with Seiya and Full Moon. "I'm glad we found you, Full Moon-san." Usagi said as she smiled over at the other blond beside her. Full Moon laughed lightly to herself as she looked over at the other girl. She sure did look different with her hair down. It made her look older somehow. And the people were right; Usagi did look a lot like her with her hair like that. The biggest difference was that Usagi's hair was more of a golden color, while Full Moon's was a little lighter.

"I'm glad I could help out, then, Tsukino-san." Mitsuki said to the blond girl.

"Just call me Usagi or Usagi-chan. Everyone does, ne?" Usagi said as she looked over at the idol. Mitsuki nodded and smiled.

"Hai, Usagi." Full Moon said as she walked beside the two. _This may not be as bad as I thought._ Mitsuki thought to herself as she looked over at Usagi again.

"Oi, I don't have my hair like that so don't call me odango." Usagi pouted up at the tall man. Mitsuki smiled to herself. _She seems to light up the whole area. How strange this girl is._ Mitsuki thought with a smile. Mitsuki's smile faded when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi." Mitsuki said into the receiver. "I see… where are you? Eh? I'll be really late!" An exasperated sigh. "Hai, I'll just take the bus."

"What's wrong Full Moon-san?" Usagi questioned the blond girl as she hung up the phone.

"Takuto is going to be late. I guess I'll just take the bus to the studio." Mitsuki said as she sighed again.

"You can ride with us, ne Seiya-kun?" Usagi said as she looked up at the tall man. Seiya smiled down and slung one arm around both girls.

"Of course. We're headed to the studio anyway." Seiya said as he led the girls toward his car.

"Are you hitting on her, Seiya-kun?" Usagi questioned as she elbowed him playfully in the side. Usagi hadn't been able to help noticing the blush that was on Full Moon's face. "She has a boy friend already, baka. And I have someone that I promised my future to." Usagi said to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"How cold, odango." Seiya whined as the two girls walked ahead of him toward the car.

****

"Hmmm… let's find someone that shines bright…" A childish voice mused as she flipped through the pages of a magazine. "Ah! The Guitar Boys! And they're all cute too. They have to have a real Star Seed."

****

::Fin::

Well, that's it for now. Sorry for not updating this sooner, I was working on my baby **"Uragirimono"**. That's my Sailor Moon/Inuyasha story that I've been addicted to for a while now^^ Anyway, please review this story, it's still building up and I'm not sure where it's going, but it'll be good. I promise^^ I'm not sure what the couplings are gonna be either^^; I may keep them the way they are, or I may switch them, not sure which^^; Anyway, review or email me at pokahydee@mysticallegends.net I received a lot of good reviews from this even if people have never seen Full Moon. It's an EXCELLENT series and I HIGHLY recommend watching it^^


	4. Chapter 3 Mistaken Identity

****

A New Star in the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Full Moon wo Sagashite. I wish I could draw as good as both of them though *sniffles* They are so talented.

****

InvisibleRain: *grins* Arigato! *gives a cookie* I've been trying to keep her as in-character as possible ^^; She doesn't like to behave sometimes though . I've had to watch a few eppies to get back into her psyche at times *sweatdrops* Sad ne?  
**Kawaii Usa**: Sorry for the long wait^^; I've been swamped with school and work .  
**Sailor Ronin Usa-chan**: With the 'no waist' thingy. One of the Phages said that to them during the series (Sailor Sexy I think *shrugs, forgets* That chick that was obsessed with Yaten-kun). I meant that she couldn't distinguish her waist from her hips and chest^^; Or something like that *sweatdrops* Izumi-kun finally makes his appearance in this chapter ~.^ Enjoy ne? *grins* Dunno what the pairings are gonna be yet *shrugs* I'll prolly write multiple endings (I'm indecisive like that *sweatdrops again*).  
**Angel-Goddess**: *grins* Here's the chappie written just because you requested it^^ (and cuz Usa-chan told me about your B-day… sorry it's late *sweatdrops* Bogged down w/school and work .). Anyway, Izumi-kun makes his appearance in this chapter ~.^ He's such an awesome character^^ Sorry if he's OOC though^^; I dunno the pairings yet^^; Like I said above, I'm prolly gonna write a few different endings cuz I'm indecisive like that^^  
**Queen luvBunny**: *grins* Arigato! I'm glad you like this and "Uragirimono" (Uragirimono is my baby right now *beams* I can't wait to start on the next chappie of that^^). Anyway, I dunno what the pairing is going to be yet *shrugs* Like I said above, I'll prolly write a few different endings cuz I'm indecisive *sweatdrops* Hope you like this chappie!

I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I got on a kick with writing "Uragirimono" *sweatdrops* And completely forgot to update this one^^; Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **Angel-Goddess** in honor of her birthday (think of it as a belated birthday gift ~.^ … and if you're wondering, Usa-chan told me your B-day was coming up^^)!

I'd like to say thank you to **Usa-chan Sailor Ronin** for being my pre-reader, she's awesome and keeps me inspired by sharing her fics with me *grins* And I also want to thank my new beta-reader **LunarPrincess** for offering to fix up my awful grammar errors^^; Without further adu, here's the next chapter! 

****

Warning! Spoilers ahead, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!

Thoughts are _italicized_  
Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc…

****

Chapter 3 – Mistaken Identity

"Arigato for letting me come along, Seiya-kun." Usagi said as she smiled up at the dark-haired man sitting beside her. On her other side sat Full Moon who was currently going over the lyrics she was to sing while the band recorded.

"It's my pleasure, odango." Seiya said as he smiled at the blond girl at his side. He gripped one of her hands and smiled down at her, noting the slight blush that touched her cheeks. He ignored of course, the glares he was receiving from his two friends who sat across the room on another armchair.

"Usagi-chan, can you help me?" Full Moon asked as a frown touched her lips. There was a part of the song that she wasn't sure about. Maybe the blond girl would have some advice.

"Nande?" Usagi questioned as she turned her attention away from Seiya and focused it on Full Moon.

"This part right here, what do you think I should do? It's written as a really low part, I'm not sure if I can sing that low." Full Moon said with her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Just bring it up an octave." Usagi said with a smile to her new friend. "Your feelings come out more clearly when you sing in this octave anyway." She said as she gave Full Moon her warmest smile. Full Moon giggled to herself at the strange antics of Usagi. That's what made her who she was, it seemed. It wouldn't be Usagi if she weren't goofy and a little ditzy.

"Three Lights, Full Moon, it's your turn to record. We're going to run a practice recording a few times through so just get a feel for the song and how each of you will sing." A man said as he set a clipboard on the table in front of Full Moon and Usagi. "Now if you'll just step into the recording room, we'll get you started."

"Hai." Full Moon said as she stood up with a smile drawn across her face. "I can't wait to sing, sir!" She said excitedly as she headed for the door.

"Tell me how it sounds, ne odango?" Seiya said as he stood and winked in Usagi's direction. Usagi smiled and blushed slightly before nodding.

"Hai, Seiya-kun. Have fun!" Usagi said as she waved to the dark-haired man as he followed Full Moon out the door. Her smile faded as she saw the glares she was receiving from Taiki and Yaten, as they stood and headed for the door as well. Usagi didn't smile again as the two walked though the door and headed for the recording room.

"Why the long face, Mitsuki-chan?" A woman said as she plopped down next to Usagi. Usagi looked up instantly with a look of confusion on her face.

"Mitsuki?" Usagi questioned the woman. The woman turned to face Usagi with a look of slight confusion.

"Huh?" She questioned as she studied Usagi's face. "Ah! Gomen! I thought you were Full Moon. Wow, you two look a lot alike…" She said as she glanced through the glass window once she noticed the blond was already in the recording room.

"It's alright, everyone was saying stuff at school today too, because I wore my hair down." Usagi said with an embarrassed smile and a sweatdrop that slid slowly down her face. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. I came here with Seiya-kun."

"I'm Ooshige Masami." She said as she smiled at the blond girl. "I'm Full Moon's manager." Usagi giggled slightly and smiled to herself.

"Hai, I know, Ooshige-san. I've been a fan of Full Moon's since she debuted five years ago." Usagi said with a smile. "She inspired me to try and become a singer. She projects her feelings so strongly it makes your heart scream out with emotions."

"That's our Full Moon-chan." Ooshige said with a smile. "She's always been that way. She loves singing more than any thing in the world. She would have been heart-broken if she'd have lost her voice from that surgery."

"We need to be quiet now, we're about to begin recording." The man from before said as he glanced around the room at the few people that were whispering amongst themselves.

"Gomen nasai!" Ooshige and Usagi said in unison as the two stood and bowed in front of the man in apology.

"All right, cue the music!" He said as he pointed to one of the men at the control board in front of him. Usagi closed her eyes as the gentle music filled the air around her. She took in a deep breath and the entire world seemed to melt away into the background.

****

A lone figure floated above the ground and stared down at a strange girl below. She was a strange one indeed… time seemed to flow differently for that one. Even he could feel that and he was barely more than a wisp of smoke. He watched as she walked slowly into a recording studio with a man named Seiya and none other than Full Moon, the famous pop singer, who had mysteriously disappeared four years prior. He, of course, knew what had happened to make her disappear. The general public had been told something different. They had been told she had been ill with throat cancer and the chemotherapy had stunted her growth. That was all a big lie because the public couldn't handle the truth… the truth that there were really Shinigamis about…

"Hellllooo, Izumi-kun!" An annoying voice called as a white ghost came into view. "What are you doing here?" The ghost asked as he floated around the older Shinigami.

"Go away, Jonathan." Izumi said in annoyance, as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Why he had ever decided to break up his team with Meroko, he would never know. The only reason he knew, was because he didn't trust the feelings of others. There was no real sense of love or devotion; it always passed him by. Of course that was his punishment… Being a Shinigami was his punishment, but any thing that could hurt his soul was also part of his punishment. It would be that way for the rest of time.

"Is she our assignment, Izumi-kun?" Jonathan asked as he floated a little lower than Izumi and began to follow the blond into the building. Izumi frowned as the ghost floated closer to him. In a puff of smoke, a pin appeared in his hand that he pushed into the wispy cloud that made up Jonathan. The ghost remained there for only a second before he started flying around like a balloon that was losing air. As Jonathan zoomed this way and that, Izumi followed after the blond girl into the building.

He had seen the girl before and she sparked his interest. He knew about her alter ego, Sailor Moon, Princess Selenity. He had arrived to collect souls after a huge battle had torn through the city of Tokyo. The city had been covered in spider webs and the sun had been darkened. Just when he was going to collect the souls of all the people, a bright light lit up the entire city and the souls seemed to return to their bodies. It had perplexed him to no end, until he had seen the golden-haired girl floating to the ground holding the hand of a younger girl that looked unmistakably similar to the princess. Not only that, but she had been dressed in an elegant white dress and had wings on her back. Not small wings like the ones Izumi had, but real ones… more similar to an angel, than a Shinigami.

There was also the time at the North Pole when he had been sent to retrieve the souls of five girls. He had just been ready to take the soul of the golden princess when a blinding silver light had lit up the area and the souls disappeared, even the ones that had already been glowing different colors in his lamp. He frowned to himself as he floated into the recording room above the two blond girls. They seemed in deep concentration as they went over the lyrics of the song they were about to record. Izumi was bored… but intrigued by the strange girl. Why was it that she could die multiple times and live to tell about it? Not that she had told anyone, being Sailor Moon was a secret. People had found out, of course, but no one lived to tell the tale. Either that or they promised not to tell and then left the planet. It was strange how many aliens had visited earth and yet no one had even known about it.

He smirked to himself as he noted that there were three aliens in the room he floated above. The Three Lights. They were actually the Sailor Starlights. Izumi found it quite strange that they had disguised themselves as men because they became women when they transformed. They probably figured that by changing into men, it would be a better cover to hide their identities. Of course they were very feminine men, but that was what drew the crowds to them, it seemed. They were all 'pretty boys'. It amazed Izumi that no one had recognized the other Sailor Senshi as their alter egos, they didn't really look that different when they were transformed. They didn't even wear masks to hide their faces. Then again, who would suspect a klutz like the blond, was Sailor Moon? No one would. They were probably laugh themselves into a coma if they were told that.

The Three Lights and Full Moon were in the recording room now. Izumi smirked and snapped his fingers, which caused a screeching noise that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to come from Full Moon's throat. The girl closed her mouth and grabbed her throat as a panicked look crossed her face. This brought a smile to Izumi's lips. He had enjoyed his time making Mitsuki's life miserable. The only thing that was better than that, was making Meroko's life after death, miserable. She was gone now, though. Izumi knew he'd never see her again, though he didn't know where she had gone.

****

"Full Moon, daijoubu?" Usagi questioned as the blond girl came back into the recording room clutching her throat. Usagi's eyes held a worried look as did all of the people surrounding her.

"Maybe we should call Wakaouji-sensei and have him take a look at your throat?" Ooshige questioned as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Don't, I'm fine." Full Moon squeaked as a small cough issued from her throat. "I just need something to drink." She said as she coughed again.

"I'll go get it." Usagi offered as she headed for the door to the reception area. She reached the door to the recording room door and walked out quietly. Everyone in the room seemed to be swarming around Full Moon holding out glasses of water and such. Usagi went anyway, though. She was thirsty herself and she figured Seiya and the others would want a drink as well. It seemed as though this joint album was going to be much tougher than any of them had anticipated. It didn't seem that the Three Lights trusted Full Moon at all… Even though it had been their agent that had suggested the combination.

Usagi skipped down the hallways humming to herself as she headed for the soda machines she had seen in the lobby. She stopped in front of the nearest machine and dug around in her pocket for her change. She pulled out the coins and put them into the coin slot. She then pushed the button for a soda before she dug around for more change in her pocket. She pulled out a paper bill and her change went rolling across the floor.

"Shoot!" She cried as she took off after the rolling change. She caught up to it at the edge of a small carpeted area and slammed her foot down on top of the coin. "Gotcha!" She called out triumphantly, as she lifted her foot and bent to pick up the coin. "You didn't think you could get away, did you?" She asked as she stood back up. She cried out in surprise and fell backward when she saw something standing right in front of her that hadn't been there a moment before. She then promptly fell backward onto her butt and dropped the coin, which rolled under the machine. "Ah man!" She cried as she crawled across the floor and reached under the machine to try and reach the coin.

"I'm sorry, Full Moon-san. I didn't mean to startle you." The man said as he reached a hand down and touched Usagi's shoulder. Usagi turned to look at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Full Moon?" She questioned as she raised one delicate eyebrow in his direction. She was slightly surprised when he reached into his pocket and pulled out some change and dumped it unceremoniously into her open hand.

"Nani? What's this for?" Usagi questioned as she looked at the change in her hand. She glanced up at the longhaired man that stood in front of her smiling.

"It's my fault you dropped it, so I thought I'd help you out." He said as he held out a hand to help her to her feet. Usagi took the offered hand and let him help her to her feet. She was slightly confused at him calling her Full Moon, but she ignored it and smiled up at him. Of course she recognized him. He was the lead guitar player for the famous group the Guitar Boys [1]. "So, Full Moon, will you sing with us?"

"Eh? But-" Usagi started to protest but was interrupted as the lead singer of the band stood up and walked over next to his friend.

"We've never heard you sing in person," He started then seemed to remember something. "Well, except for the time before you debuted, but we couldn't hear clearly through the door."

"Demo…" She started as a sweatdrop slid down her face slowly. "I'm not-" She was cut off again as the drummer stood up and strolled slowly over toward them as well.

"Come on, just sing a few lines from Eternal Snow. The vocals are amazing."

"H… hai…" Usagi said nervously as she took a deep breath. She would just have to tell them afterwards that she wasn't Full Moon. They hadn't even given her a chance to speak, so what would it hurt? She did love to sing. She took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Kimi wo suki ni natte. Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?" She sang out in a clear voice. "Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de. Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?" She sang out, her voice echoing around the room slightly. "Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai ke-" Usagi stopped abruptly when a familiar figure came into her view. It was Takuto… and behind him stood a taller man with sandy-blond hair. _'The Prince…'_ She thought vaguely as she stared at the tall producer. He had been the keyboard player for Route L, a long time ago and had come out of his 'retirement' to become Full Moon's producer. She blushed slightly and looked away from the Guitar Boys.

"You…" Takuto said slowly as he approached her. "Why are you singing Mitsuki's song?!" He demanded angrily as he tried to cover his awe at having heard her sing. Her voice was similar to Mitsuki's, but she sang in a slightly higher voice that was as clear as a warm spring day, when the first flower bloomed. Of course he couldn't say that he had almost mistaken her for Mitsuki because of the clarity of her voice. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that she had talent and might some day become as big as Mitsuki.

"You must be Mitsuki's new friend?" Wakaouji asked Usagi questioningly, as he looked at her. "She spoke of you yesterday and said that you had dreams of being a singer, correct?" Usagi blushed slightly and nodded.

"You mean?" The guitar player for the Guitar Boys said as he lifted his stylish sunglasses to get a better look at her. "She's not Full Moon?"

"I'm not Full Moon, but you didn't give me a chance to say that." Usagi said in embarrassment as she blushed profusely. "I'm sorry if my singing wasn't very good."

"I'm impressed," The guitar player said as he smiled at Usagi. "I actually thought you were Full Moon. Guess I was mistaken ne?" He said as he winked at her. "We'll see you later then." He said, as he and his friends began to walk down the hallway towards one of the empty recording rooms. "Good luck." He called back as he and his friends disappeared around the corner. Takuto frowned deeply at Usagi.

"You'll never make it with such a poorly sung song, you wanna be…" He said in an annoyed tone as he looked away from her quickly. He hoped that nothing showed on his face. He just couldn't stand to see a girl like her, immature and clumsy, trying to become a singer. He wanted to spare her the pain that he and Mitsuki had once gone through. Of course not all singers got throat cancer from singing, but it seemed to be a common thing these days. _'At least I have Keichi to help me through it…'_ He thought to himself as his features softened and he looked sad and powerless.

"Are you all right, Takuto-san?" Usagi questioned as she placed a hand on his arm and looked up at his face with concern. "I'm sorry I was singing Full Moon-san's song. I could never sing it as well as she can. But I'm not going to give up on my dream." She said as a look of determination crossed her face at the end of her little speech. Takuto was slightly surprised at the sheer amount of bravery and guts this girl had. In this business it was extremely tough to stay on top. Most artists would burn out or break up after a few years on top. No one ever lasted very long. It was a shock to Takuto that the fans had still been so loyal to Mitsuki after four years passed since Full Moon's disappearance.

"Whatever…" He said as he took the sodas from Usagi's hands. "These for Mitsuki?" He asked as he headed toward the recording room.

"Aa, and one of them is for Seiya-kun." Usagi said as her eyes grew sad. Wakaouji didn't follow right away since he wanted to talk to the blond girl.

"So, you want to become a singer…" He said as if deep in thought. He scratched his chin with his hand and then smiled down at Usagi. "You have a lot of talent as a singer. Have you had voice training classes?"

"Eh? Well… Not too many. Seiya-kun helps me with it a lot. He's such a good friend." Usagi said with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't do this for just anyone, but Mitsuki-chan seemed quite taken by you so I'm going to offer to produce a song for you." Wakaouji said with a smile as he reached into his pocket and produced a white business card. Usagi's eyes widened considerably at the offer and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Are you serious?!" She questioned as the look of shock spread from her face to her hand gestures and posture. "You would really do that?"

"Aa, if you were completely serious about it, that is." Wakaouji said with a hint of seriousness through the smile on his face.

"Wow, I don't know what to say…" Usagi said and paused as a slight frown touched her lips. "I would really like to take you up on that offer, but I need to do this on my own." Usagi said as she smiled up at him. "I passed the first round of Seed Record's Debut Artist Audition [2]. I just received the letter in the mail the other day." She said with a triumphant smile. "And I'm going to do my best to become an idol singer like Full Moon-san." Wakaouji smiled genuinely at the girl's spirit. She didn't seem the type to be so strong from the outside appearance.

"I wish you the best of luck, Tsukino-san." Wakaouji said as he bowed and headed back toward the recording room.

"Arigato, Ouji-sama." Usagi said politely as she returned the bow and went back toward the soda machine to get a drink herself. She fumbled around in her other pocket looking for some more change to get herself a drink and frowned slightly. She had just had enough change for one more drink, but she couldn't seem to find it.

"Are you missing something?" An amused voice asked from behind her. Usagi turned, startled at the unfamiliar voice. She hadn't even known there was anyone else in the room.

"Actually, I can't find my money." She said as a small pout spread across her lips. She turned to look at the newcomer and a slight blush touched her cheeks when she saw him. He was tall and lanky with golden blond hair that fell around his face messily and his amber eyes held a look of great amusement. He opened his hand and produced two shiny coins that had been in her pocket moments before. "Nani?! Did you take that from my pocket!?" She demanded angrily, as she reached out her hand to take the change back from his outstretched hand. He pulled his hand back immediately and smirked at her. "Hidoi!" She whined, as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"So easy to make you cry," He said thoughtfully as he flipped one of the coins in the air and caught it easily. "I wonder how you can handle your other… career." He said as a knowing smile crossed his lips.

"Other career?" Usagi questioned in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm just a normal high school student that wants to become a singer." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah… Sounds a lot like Mi-ki…" He said thoughtfully, intentionally not elaborating. "She seemed so normal, but it was really something extraordinary that she experienced."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked as she reached to grab the coin that sailed above his head once again. He reached out and snatched it right out of the air before she could even get close to it. "Please give that back, I don't want to miss the recording!" She whined as more tears filled her eyes.

"I know your secret, hime-sama." He said with a smirk, as he whispered the phrase close to her ear.

"Eh?" She questioned as her eyes widened in shock. _'Did he just call me princess?'_ She internally questioned herself. _'That's impossible! No one knows about that except for the Senshi and I.'_ Her thoughts pounded against her head. It was dangerous for anyone else to know her identity… then she would be an easy target for her enemies. They would be able to lure her out by attacking her friends and family members. "I… I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Usagi said as she reached out and snatched the change from his hand before he had time to react. "Bye." She said as she turned away from him and headed back toward the recording room. She was about to grasp the handle when she heard a cry of pain come from down the hallway.

****

"Give me your Star Seeds!" Sailor Iron Mouse said as she raised her wrists and pointed them directly at the remaining member of the Guitar Boys. The other two had glowing seeds floating above their heads. The glowing balls of energy that shot from her bracelets raced toward the remaining member and struck him, one from the front and the other from the back and he released a hideous cry of pain.

"Stop right there!" A voice cried out as the seed floated above his head. "I am Sailor Moon, a pretty suited sailor senshi of the moon! I will not allow you to attack our favorite band! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" She said as she struck a pose.

"You again!?" Sailor Iron Mouse whined as her cheeks puffed up angrily. She looked back at her targets and her mouth dropped open. Already the seeds were losing their shine and floated above their masters a deep black color. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. They were all blanks anyway. You can play with the Phages, bai bai!" She called as the all too familiar phone booth appeared around her and then disappeared after she closed the door.

"Matte!" Sailor Moon cried as she reached one hand toward the retreating villain. "Why don't they ever finish the job!?" She whined as the three figures in front of her were surrounded by what looked like vines coming out of the floor. There was a small blast of black energy that was emitted and the vines disappeared, leaving three Phages in their place.

"Sailor Musician!" The lead singer of the Guitar Boys said as he struck a pose and pulled out a microphone.

"Sailor Guitar!" The guitar player said as a deformed guitar appeared in his hands.

"Sailor Drummer!" The drummer said as he stuck a pose similar to the singer with two drumsticks in his hands. Sailor Moon took several steps backwards. She had never fought three Phages at one time. She could barely take on one, if she was alone and she didn't have time to call the other Senshi. Sailor Moon didn't even have time to move as all three of the Phages attacked at once. She pressed her back against the wall and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Shi ne!" The three Phages said at one time as they attacked simultaneously.

****

::Fin::

March 5, 2004

****

Kimi wo suki ni natte. Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?: I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**: Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or   
**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**: Will you notice it   
**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**: Even though I've never said anything?  
**Aa**: Yes (informal?)  
**Hidoi**: Mean

[1] To those who haven't seen Full Moon wo Sagashite, the Guitar Boys are in one episode of the series when Full Moon goes to record her first album.  
[2] *grins* To those that don't know (or don't remember), this was the same contest that Mitsuki won to become an idol.

All right, I know this chapter took me A LOT longer to write than normal but I've been bogged down with school and work . And I finally got my site back (just waiting for the domain name to take effect before I officially re-open the site) so I've been working on getting all of that stuff uploaded as well *shrugs* Anyway, please tell me what you think, ne? And this chapter was a belated Birthday gift for **Angel-Goddess**, sorry it's so late^^; I've just been over-worked .


	5. Chapter 4 Visions

**A New Star in the Sky**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Full Moon wo Sagashite. I wish I could draw as good as both of them though -sniffles- They are so talented.

Note: I just finished watching Full Moon wo Sagashite. I cried my eyes out through the majority of the series, it's just so incredibly sad -sniffles again- Anyway, at first I didn't really think I could write anything about this series because the ending fit so well, but well, I'm going to give it a try -grins- Please email me at to tell me how it is I have several ideas floating around in my head and this is just one of them. It takes place during Sailor Stars in SM and four years after Mitsuki's surgery in FMwS at Full Moon's big comeback debut.

**Warning!** Spoilers ahead, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!

Thoughts are _italicized_  
Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)  
lloololooll Change of scene, time, etc…

**Chapter 4 - Visions…**

"Drum beat!" Sailor Drummer yelled as a huge drum hit Sailor Moon directly in the stomach, which effectively knocked the wind out of her.

"Guitar Cage!" Sailor Guitar yelled as mini guitars flew from his hands and pinned Sailor Moon's arms and legs to the wall that stood behind her.

"Not good!" Sailor Moon said as the cord of a microphone wrapped around her neck from the third Phage and was pulled tight. She felt the air to her lungs being cut off by the sheer tightness of the cord and instinctively went to reach her hands up to her throat only to find that when she pulled against the mini-guitars, it send charges of electricity through her body. She closed her eyes and waited for the spots dancing in front of her eyes to disappear and for the pain to end.

"Heh, it seems I overestimated you, Aa-chan." A mocking voice said close to her ear. Sailor Moon's eyes flew open at the sound and found that her constricted airways were now clear. The three Phage were lying against the opposite wall with burns covering their arms and faces.

"Nani?" Sailor Moon questioned as she turned toward the voice to see the amused face of the blond man from earlier. "You…" She started but didn't finish. She gaped at his strange appearance. He was wearing a completely different outfit that was mostly black and yellow with a black hat that drooped over on either side of his head like a dog's ears, and there were white wings levitating him a few inches off of the floor.

"Have fun, Aa-chan." He said with a wink and he disappeared through the ceiling.

"Eh? Nani!" She cried in shock as his ability to fly and his disappearing act registered in her brain. She didn't have long to ponder this because the Phage were climbing to their feet in an angry rage.

"Shine!" One of the three Phage cried as the microphone shot out from his hand once again and attempted to wrap around Sailor Moon's legs. She managed to dodge at the last second as she summoned her Eternal Tier for her attack.

"Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" Sailor Moon cried out after an impressive light display and much spinning around. Bands of pink energy erupted from the end of her tier and wrapped around the three weakened Phage, transferring light back into the three Star Seeds. When the power from the weapon ceased, the three Guitar Boys stood with a flower located above their heads. In the middle of the flower, was a glittering crystal Star Seed that was swallowed by the flower and disappeared. The three Guitar Boys slumped to the floor in a heap.

"What's going on down here?" An irritated voice shouted down the hall as a man rounded the corner. "We're trying to record here! You need to keep the noise down! We can't have loud crashes in the background of the album!" Sailor Moon turned to see an irritated Takuto followed by Keichi Wakaouji.

"Ah gomen." Sailor Moon said as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "The Guitar Boys were attacked so I had to save them." She said as she bowed slightly with a sweatdrop on the back of her head. "Ja ne!" She called as she turned the opposite way and out of sight of the two gaping men.

"Was that… Sailor Moon?" Wakaouji questioned as the blond pig-tailed girl disappeared around the next corner. Takuto's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at the three passed out rock stars on the ground.

"Seems like it…." Takuto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

lloololooll

Usagi sighed in relief when she was out of sight of the two men who had come out to yell at her. She felt embarrassed that she had messed up the recording, but there really hadn't been much she could do about that at the time. If she hadn't been there, the Guitar Boys would have ended up hurting someone and she couldn't stand for that. They would just have to forgive her. She was extremely grateful that Kira Takuto didn't know that she was really the little blond girl that Mitsuki had befriended recently. He didn't seem to like her very much… He seemed to glare at her every time he saw her and she wasn't quite sure why. He told her to give up, that it was too painful, but she wouldn't give up. She refused to give up; she finally had a dream. One that didn't involve her future being planned out for her. One that didn't involve having the rest of her life already lived, a future that was going to be forced upon her one day. That was why she had broken up with Mamoru before he'd left for America. He had been upset and had cried a great deal… but as the years went on, Usagi had realized, she wanted to get to her future on her own terms. She didn't want to have someone tell her how to live her life any more.

Usagi's friends hadn't been too happy about the break-up, but had decided to support Usagi no matter what she decided. They realized that it was her life and she was going to live it the way she saw fit. They were truly wonderful friends; all they cared about was that Usagi was happy. And all she really cared about, was making sure her friends were happy. That's why she would do anything in her power to see that their dreams came true as well. Crystal Tokyo was in the distant future, so in the near future; she wanted to make sure they lived a good life before everyone was forced into so much responsibility.

Usagi rounded a corner and found a small supply closet that was open. She looked around and on seeing no one, she squeezed inside, which was a bit of a feat with the large white wings attached to the back of her costume, and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes briefly and felt the familiar pink ribbons surround her with warmth as she de-transformed back to Usagi. She opened the closet door back up and peeked outside, when she saw no one, she stepped back out and headed back toward the recording studio. As she rounded the last corner, she saw a large group of people and hastened her pace to see what was going on.

"Oh! Usagi-chan!" Full Moon said as Usagi approached the group. "The Guitar Boys were attacked by someone. I guess Sailor Moon was here to save them! We're done recording for the day, they don't want to chance anyone else being attacked."

"Eh? Are they all right?" Usagi asked as she forced a shocked look on her face. "Did they catch the person that attacked them?"

"Iie," Full Moon said as she frowned slightly. "They honestly don't even know what their attacker looked like. They said that they can't really remember what happened. They just remembered that someone had been talking to them or asking for an autograph or something. The next thing they knew, they were waking up on the floor. I think they're going to make the Guitar Boys get some bodyguards because of that. They're considering getting some for the Three Lights and I as well."

"That's so strange…" Usagi said slowly as she feigned a look of concern. She, of course, knew that they were perfectly fine so there was really nothing to worry about. She knew that the Guitar Boys were safe now, they didn't have the Star Seeds that the enemy wanted. She also knew that the Three Lights and Full Moon could possibly be in trouble because they hadn't been targeted. No matter the bodyguard, he or she wouldn't stand a chance against Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Daijoubu, odango?" A voice said from behind Usagi. She jumped in alarm and turned to see Seiya standing very close to her.

"H… hai!" She said as a red color slowly spread across her cheeks. She hadn't even seen him come up behind her. "I'm just fine. I was in the rest room when it happened." She lied as a sweatdrop slid slowly down her forehead. She really didn't like having to lie to him, but there was no way she would be able to tell the truth.

"Are you ready to go? We're done for the day. They're worried that someone else may be attacked so they are going to wait until they have increased security until they decide to attempt another recording session." Seiya explained as he smiled at Usagi.

"Aa, I'm ready." Usagi said as she blushed again. "I just need to go get my bag, I think I left it in the recording studio. Let me go get it, ne?"

"Hai, hurry up, though. I have a surprise for you." Seiya said as he smiled at the blushing blond.

"Hai!" Usagi said back as she hurried back into the recording studio to grab her forgotten school bag. She finds it lying on its side on the chair she had been sitting on earlier and grabs it before turning and heading for the door to meet back up with Seiya. _'I don't remember this bag being so heavy…'_ Usagi mused to herself as she turned the light of the room back off and closed the door with a click behind her.

lloololooll

"Sugoi!" Usagi gushed as she looked out of the window on the Ferris Wheel. "It's so pretty! I've never seen the city lights like this before!" Seiya laughed at the blond sitting beside him. "Mou! Don't laugh at me!" Usagi said as she pouted at Seiya.

"Gomen, gomen, Odango." Seiya said as he stifled another laugh. "I was just amused because you've lived in Tokyo all of your life but you act like a tourist some times."

"Hidoi, Seiya-kun." Usagi pouted as she looked at Seiya. "I've just never gotten to see the lights of the amusement park and the city from the top of the Ferris Wheel before."

"Oh look, it's starting." Seiya said as he pointed up at the sky. Usagi followed where he pointed and nearly cried out in excitement.

"Sugoi! A shooting star!" Usagi cried as she stood up and the car they were in wobbled forcefully. She leaned forward slightly with her hands on the glass and looked out the top of the glass window that covered the outside of the car. Seiya looked startled and grabbed Usagi around the waist to regain his balance. This put her balance off and she fell backward right onto his lap with his arms still around her. Usagi's face turned bright red as she looked up at Seiya's blushing face. "Gomen…" She said quietly as the blush reached her ears.

"Daijoubu, odango…" Seiya said quietly as he smiled at the blond girl in his arms. "Kawaii…" He mused quietly as he brushed his fingers through her long hair. Before Usagi realized what was happening, she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. Seiya's hand trailed down Usagi's cheek and slipped around her waist as he drew her closer. Without realizing it, Usagi found herself returning the soft kiss as her arms wrapped around Seiya's neck as if of their own accord.

Unknown to the couple under the stars on the Ferris Wheel, a set of golden eyes watched them from nearby. The 'spy' couldn't do much more than watch, but already a plan was forming in his head. He would hopefully be able to find out the mystery of Tsukino Usagi…

lloololooll

Usagi flopped down on her bed; her cheeks still flushed from her romantic date with Seiya. They had gone out to dinner, then to the amusement park to watch the meteor shower that Usagi hadn't even known about until Seiya had pointed up at the sky. Then he had taken her for a walk along the bank of a river and they had just talked for a while. She blushed when she remembered how soft his lips were and brushed her fingers across her own lips, hoping self-consciously that they weren't rough.

"How was your date?" Luna asked as she jumped up on the pillow beside Usagi's head. Usagi jumped at the sound of Luna's voice and blushed even deeper red.

"Oh, it was just fine. Seiya-kun took me out to dinner and then we watched the meteors," Usagi explained as her eyes took on a dreamy look at the memory of the Ferris Wheel. "He's so handsome…" Usagi said quietly as a bit of drool dripped out of her mouth. Then she blushed when she realized that Luna was still sitting right next to her. "Ah! Gomen, Luna!" Usagi said as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You had better get to sleep, Usagi-chan. You still have school tomorrow." Luna said as she walked over to her normal spot on Usagi's pillow.

"Hai, Luna." Usagi said as she smiled at her Guardian. "Seiya-kun is picking me up again tomorrow for school. Tomorrow is my audition for the Seed Records Deput Artist Contest." Usagi explained as she grabbed her school bag up from the floor and reached inside to find her acceptance letter. When she opened the bag, she saw why it had seemed a bit heavier than usual. Inside of her bag was a plush dog with droopy ears and a slightly droopy look on his face. "Eh? Where did this come from?" Usagi wondered as she examined the stuffed dog. It was wearing a black hat that sort of matched the blond guy from earlier; it also had a yellow vest with a tie and little white wings on its back. "Eh? Is this a joke?" She asked herself as she turned the stuffed toy upside down to examine it better. "It looks like that person…"She said slowly as she turned it around to examine the back. "Oh well, its kawaii!" Usagi squealed as she hugged the stuffed toy tightly. "Oyasumi Inu-chan!" Usagi said as she kissed the stuffed toy on the top of the head and set it on her night stand, it was probably just a coincidence that Seiya's gift looked like the man from earlier. "Oyasumi, Luna." Usagi said through a yawn as she reached over to turn the light on the nightstand off.

Luna looked up from her spot on the bed at the stuffed dog toy that Usagi had pulled from her school bag. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the plushie as if it had stepped on her tail. She felt a really strange vibe from the toy, but she couldn't quite put her paw on what it was… There was almost an aura surrounding the toy as it sat on the nightstand. Luna frowned and lay her head back down on the pillow. It was just a stuffed toy; she was just imagining things. A toy couldn't have an aura… it was just a bit of fabric with some fluffy stuffing inside. With that, Luna drifted off to sleep with no more thoughts on the strange toy.

Izumi waited until the talking cat and her charge were asleep before transforming himself back into his normal form. He truly hated being a stuffed dog, but he had wanted to know more about that girl, the one he defied death on multiple occasions. The girl who had no death day set. It seemed impossible, every human had to die eventually, but she had none. It would be easier to figure it out if he was close to her so he could watch her, but he didn't want her to know that he was there. That was where his hated form came in. It was only a disguise since she already knew his Shinigami form. He looked down at his hand and frowned slightly. Changing back and forth had taken a great deal of his power. He would have to save some power to change back before she woke up, but he would have enough to take a peek into the girl's dreams… and maybe alter them slightly… He smirked to himself at the thought of messing with the blond girl's mind.

lloololooll

"Where are we going, Seiya-kun?" Usagi asked as she reached up to remove her blindfold. Hands covered hers and prevented her from removing the blindfold. "Mou, Seiya-kun, are we almost there?" She whined as she felt a soft hand grasp hers and pull her along. She could tell they were moving upward on some sort of a slope or a ramp, but she still had no idea where they were. She had been blindfolded on the car ride as well so after the first few turns; she had become disoriented and lost track of where they had gone. Hands grasped her shoulders lightly, which caused her to stop. She was pointed at a certain angle and then the knot on the blindfold was being untied.

"Aha! We're finally here!" Usagi giggled as the blindfold loosened. It was taken away from her face and she opened her eyes and blinked into a blinding white light. "Eh? What is this?" Usagi questioned as she shielded her eyes. She blinked a few times and slowly shapes began to come into focus. The shapes were moving closer, blocking out patches of light, then letting it shine through again. By the time Usagi realized what it was, it was too late… The train thundered straight for her! She screamed in horror as she took in the shapes that she had seen dancing before the light… The shape was a child, a little blond boy with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Get out of the way, chibi!" Usagi shrieked as she ran straight for the boy. She shoved the boy out of the way, but was unable to move herself. In a moment of terror, Usagi closed her eyes and waited for the impact…

It never came… She slowly opened her eyes and saw only darkness… She slowly sat up and rubbed her sore legs. There were long scrapes on both of her knees and no sign of the small child.

"Chibi-kun?" Usagi said tentatively into the darkness. When she received no reply, she slowly climbed to her feet and took a better look around. Off in the distance to her right, she saw a small speck of light. Slowly, her feet began to move as she walked toward the speck. She didn't know what to expect, but it had to be better than the darkness. As she approached the light, she saw two figures. One was a man who was hunched over with white wings on his back… It was the man from earlier. Standing over him was a man with long grayish-white hair. She stopped and watched from a distance. She didn't know what they were saying because they were too far away, but she didn't want to go any closer. For some reason, she did not like the feeling in the air as she looked at the standing figure. There was something cold, mysterious, and sinister about him.

The kneeling figure looked terrified, or perhaps sad… His face was wet with tears and he was hunched forward as if in some great emotional or perhaps physical pain. Usagi reached out her hand as she walked toward the hunched figure. The tall man turned his back on the blond and walked off into the darkness. The single lighted area remained illuminated as Usagi approached.

"Daijoubu?" Usagi questioned as she put a hand on the man's shoulder tentatively. He turned and looked up at Usagi. There was a look of great shock and perhaps anger on his face as he looked up at the blond girl. "What's going on?"

"Leave me alone…" Izumi said coldly as he regained his composure and glared up at the blond girl. "This is something you weren't supposed to see. Kuso…" He muttered as he looked down at his hand. "I thought I had enough power left to block out these visions…" His face looked angry as he glared down at his hand.

"Eh?" Usagi said in confusion. She really had no idea what he was saying. Had those been pieces of his memory? Or had they been visions of something that was going to happen? They just didn't really make much sense to Usagi.

"Heh, never mind it, then." Izumi said as his normal smirk returned to his face. He turned away from Usagi with his arms crossed over his chest and floated up into the air. "See you." He said as he disappeared.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Usagi asked herself as her confusion only increased. Usagi frowned to herself and the scenery slowly began to change. The blackness melted away to be replaced by a grassy hill covered in flowers. A figure was coming over the hill and Usagi smiled. The silhouette looked like Seiya so she waved.

"Seiya-kun!" Usagi cried as she waved at the tall guy walking down the hill. She ran toward him with a smile on her face and jumped into his open arms. "What are we going to do, Seiya-kun?" Usagi asked as she looked up into a pair of gray eyes. Her smile faded when she saw that it wasn't Seiya at all, it was Full Moon's boyfriend, Takuto.

His eyes looked sad, perhaps depressed… He didn't have the same glare on his face that he reserved solely for Usagi… There was a softness to his eyes that she had never seen before. He reached up and untied the ribbons in her hair and let it fall freely around her face in a golden waterfall.

"Eh? Takuto-san?" Usagi questioned as he ran his hand through her hair gently. There was a soft smile on his face when he pulled Usagi into his arms and held her against his chest. Usagi blushed brilliantly as she felt his warm arms encircle her in a tight embrace.

"Gomen…" He whispered as he held her against his chest. "I didn't mean it when I said that you would never make it… I want to see you make it."

"Huh?" Usagi said as she pushed against his chest lightly so she could look at his face. "What is going on here?" She demanded as she pushed him away roughly. She could tell she was in a dream, but what a strange dream it was. First she had been dreaming about that blond guy from earlier, and now Full Moon's boyfriend was apologizing and holding her? It just didn't make sense. She just wanted to dream about her romantic date with Seiya from the previous night!

"Usagi-chan, daisuki…" Takuto said softly as he put his hand on her cheek and drew her face toward his. The kiss was soft, like butterfly wings brushing against her lips. She stared in open-eyed shock as she felt his lips pressed so gently against hers. Her shock passed and she shoved him away roughly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Usagi demanded as an angry look came across her face. "You're Full Moon-san's boyfriend! Go kiss her in her dreams!" Usagi shouted angrily as her face turned bright red.

"Eh? You're not Mitsuki-chan?" Takuto said as the strange far-away look in his eyes disappeared. He took a few steps back and then disappeared right before her eyes… then she was left alone once again.

lloololooll

Izumi cursed to himself as he left the blond girl's dreams. He hadn't meant to show her about his past… about his death… no, his suicide… He was grateful for one thing; the blond didn't seem to understand what had been happening during the dream. She might have some strange powers, but she wasn't exactly brilliant so that saved him a bit.

"Damn side-effect…" Izumi frowned to himself as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He was floating above her bed just watching her sleep. He hadn't found anything out from his excursion into her dreams. He would have to try something different… maybe he would be able to break into her memories somehow to figure her out. To figure out why she had no death-date like every other human in the world. Could she perhaps _not_ be human or something? "Heh, unlikely." He mused to himself as the all too familiar smirk returned to his lips.

He watched as the girl rolled over in her sleep. There was no expression on her face as she slept. He couldn't even begin to guess what the girl was dreaming about. And frankly, he didn't care much. He would have to remain in his normal form for most of the night to gather some strength to change back into his dog form. Though he hated it, he wanted to keep a close eye on the girl. Perhaps she would give away some hint to what she truly was if he just watched her for a while.

lloololooll

Takuto's head shot up off the pillow as the dream reverberated through his memory. It had been a long time since he'd had a dream that real… Why was the little blond girl affecting him so much? She had been in his mind for days for some reason. He had thought it was because he wanted to save her from the same fate both he and Mitsuki had gone through. Well… the fate he was still going through… The cancer in his throat had been getting worse over the passed few weeks, but the planned surgery still wasn't quite ready. It would take another two weeks at least to have all the equipment brought to the hospital. Even with this improved method of surgery, there was still a chance that he would lose his voice. He thought he could handle it if he had Mitsuki, but it just depressed him to think that he might not be able to sing with the blond again.

"Kuso…" Takuto mumbled as he rubbed his head in annoyance. "That blond girl, Usagi, Sailor Moon, whatever her name was, looks a lot like Mitsuki." It was an easy mistake to make… why hadn't he realized in the dream that it wasn't Mitsuki? It was a strange day indeed…

lloololooll

"Gomen, Takuto…" A soft voice sighed as a figure floated above his bed. "It's for the best…" The woman smiled sadly down at the confused man on the bed. "Please forgive me, Ta-chan…" She said softly as she floated down and kissed his forehead lightly.

**:Fin:**

Sorry for the wait… And for the weird ending to this chapter -sweatdrop- I was playing, I really don't know where the plot is going, I just know I ADORE Izumi-kun so I wanted to bring him into the story -bounces- Anyway, please review

**Kawaii Usa**: Gomen! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've had some major writer's block lately -sweatdrop-

**Angel-Goddess**: Hehe I know this is a little late, but I hope you had fun camping XD I LOVE Izumi-kun! I love him even more now that I've finished reading the manga! I've used a bit of a mix between the anime and manga for this story, I love having the back-story from the manga, though XD Anyway, I hope you read this chapter

**themoonmaiden**: Honestly? I haven't chosen the pairing yet XD There's too many people to choose from -sweatdrop- I LOVE the FMwS guys, but I adore Seiya as well so this is going to be a tough choice for me -sweatdrop- Like I said, I may have to write multiple endings because I love all of the male characters; And that episode in Stars on the plane is one of my favorites! Another one is when Seiya is Usagi's 'bodyguard' since her parents are out of town or whatever I hope you're still reading this one, it's not dead XD


End file.
